Angels (creatures)
Angels (天使, Tenshi) are sentient and intelligent humanoid creatures that are loyal to their god(s) and have been blessed with the powers to purify all evil by their god(s). Description Royal Angels (王立天使, Ōritsutenshi): These angels appear in white, silky , almost shimmering clothing. Their body functions completely identical to humans except they have wings and possess a stronger immunity to illness compared to humans. The wings of these angels appear completely white and can never be dirty at all because of a certain type of unknown magic. The wings are so beautiful that so can only describe it as a flying beauty. Most females have levitating hair or they choose to wear a hairstyle that a human has designed. Most males wear profound hair that stand out. Some angels even color their hairy to represent what element they represent. Fallen Angels (堕天使, Datenshi): Fallen Angels are angels that have broken an important law within the realm of angels, such as disobeying their god. Fallen angels often appear in dark clothing. The easiest way for a person can spot a fallen angel because their wings are black due to the magic that was formerly protecting them has disappeared. Arch Angels (宿天使, Shukutenshi): Arch Angels are some of the purest and strongest of all the angels. They use a form of magic that can rival that of a God Slayer. Their power cannot be harnessed by any other beings because it is so raw. An Arch angel doesn't look like a complete brute and contain more intelligence than most angels. They have a bigger set of wings and some even possess a regular pair of wings and a smaller pair. Arch Angels with four wings are the strongest and can destroy a demon with one or two hits. A four winged Arch Angel is very rare to see and they would never use full power near an inhabited human settlement. Grand Arch Angels (広大天使, Kōdai Shukutenshi): Grand Arch Angels are the absolute strongest and purest out of all the existing angels. They are able to learn and master beyond any angel under their god. Time Angels (時間天使, Jikantenshi): Time Angels, like Time Gods are extremely powerful. They are able to create extreme time anomalies that a human(that's isn't in battle with it) do not experience fully. Some become corrupt with power and become a Fallen Time Angel. A Time Angel can only be defeated By a Grand Arch Angel, in terms of raw power, and only one of both are born once per decade. Magic and Abilities Enhanced strength: Even though their physiology looks exactly like human, they possess strength that can befall a mountain(some possess this much but not all.) An Arch Angel naturally possesses this much strength but usually possess even more. A fallen angel has as much strength as a Royal Angel. Enhanced Speed: Angels do not have a run faster than humans but they can fly faster than the speed of sound. When an Angel needs to get away in a hurry it may take a few extra precious seconds to build up speed (it's because of "performing under pressure.") An Arch Angel can travel at the speed of light but that is an unnatural ability and requires mass of amounts of magic energy. Magic: An Angel is born to their magic, it is not chosen. Just like in slayer magic there is an Angel's specific type of magic that is rare and only an angel can do. The they use is referred to as "Angel magic" or "Angel element." These powers are granted upon the angel by their "gods" . Known Angels Royal Angels Fallen Angels Arch Angels Grand Arch Angels Time Angels Category:Caster Magic Category:Take-Over